The Bull
by lps1dragonfly
Summary: BPOV AH OOC One Shot. A one night stand between Bella and Emmett.


**A/N: twilight = s.m. **

**this was fun to write. a lot of it is really us. we tried to make it like the characters too but i think we channelled alot of ourselves in this one. ;) hope you like the lemon! i love my lamb for being so patient with me since it took me forever to post. i hope she is ok with the little things i tweeked! i luv u!!!!! **

**and please dont be afraid to critique us. we love reviews and good criticism.**

**The Bull**

BPOV

Tonight was my first girls' night out in weeks. This new job was really kicking my butt. I was telling the girls about the hotties in the warehouse while we waited our turns for the mechanical bull. It was the reason we had come to Jasper's in the first place. We were looking to have some fun; to let our hair down and maybe get a little wild. Cowboys in tight jeans happened to be an added bonus.

I was swinging my leg over the saddle of the machine thinking that I can add this to my list of goofy things I have done. I am one of those types that will try anything once and my best friend Alice had finally gotten her way and dragged me to this country bar. She was so excited when I agreed that she vibrated with joy. Did I mention that I do not do country? Part of the reason for me giving in to my crazy pixie friend was because she always let me drag her to new horror flicks. So it's only fair right? I think her reason for dragging me to this specific bar was that she had a serious thing for the owner. Still I was here and determined to have a good time.

Since I had never ridden one of these contraptions before, they started me out one level 1. It was easy and the back and forth motion reminded me that I had not been layed in like three months! I told them to kick it up a notch, much to the delight of the crowd. It was a bit harder but I held on tight and rode like there was no tomorrow. By the time it was over my hair was in wild disarray. I was sweaty and in serious need of a beer.

I plopped down on the stool and ordered a Corona with lime. Drink in hand I spin around so I can take in the crowd. I get halfway through my scan when I lock eyes with a big brute. He was a nice tall drink of water if I may say so. Six foot two I would guess, pushing 225. The black concert tee looked painted on his brad chest. His biceps strained the fabric as he motioned to the bullring while chatting with the owner. Then he turned and our eyes met. His were honey brown and sparkled with an inner playfulness. He winked at me so I raised my beer in greeting and took a long pull never breaking eye contact.

He turned when Jasper tapped his arm before heading off to make his rounds. The hottie then moseyed up to the bar to order a drink. He was close enough to me at this point that I could smell his cologne. It was my favorite brand Very Sexy by Victoria's Secret.

I thought to myself just delicious! As the thought passed through my head he leaned over and whispered in my ear "Looks like you gave that bull a run for its money."

His big laughing eyes looked at me expectantly. I gave him one more glance over with another pull from my beer then offered, "I'm Bella."

A huge white grin spread across his angular face, as he casually looked me over. He leaned back on the bar "Name's Emmett." then he emptied his beer and grabbed my hand.

"This is a great song! Dance with me" he said pulling me to the dance floor.

It was Sideways by Dierks Bentley, definitely a fitting song for my mood tonight. Someone else must have taken over my body while we were dancing. I was grinding myself all over this steamy stranger and moving, as I never have before.

A sheen of sweat glistened on his smiling face like diamonds in the sun. I told him to grab us a couple beers while I got a pool table. My thought process was to let him think I did not know how to play just so I could keep his big manly hands on me.

As I crossed the room, I spotted Angela playing darts with that Ben guy she is always talking about. When I got to the tables, I heard my favorite girly giggle. There at the back table was my pixie Alice sitting across from Mr. Jasper himself. His back was to me so I gave her big thumbs up. She giggled again and waved.

I picked the table in the back corner. I like to be able to see everything and can't stand being snuck up on. I was racking when Emmett strode over. I caught him staring down my shirt and he blushed a bit. After the kind of dancing we had done, I could only giggle.

"You break," I cooed in his ear as I brushed past him to my beer.

I leaned against the wall watching him line up his shot. I thought to myself that I couldn't wait to feel those long think fingers teasing my body as he wrapped them around the pool cue. He bent over aiming. I felt the heat rising from my core with thoughts of digging my nails into his firm ass while he pounds into me.

"You still with me Bells? It's your turn, Beautiful."

It was my turn to blush a little. If he only knew where my mind was. I recovered by stepping up to him taking the stick out of his hand and gliding my hip past his as I started around the table. For a brief moment I felt his manhood twitch in need and knew this night would turn out well.

He stayed across the table from me as I began to line up my shot. Again, he was peeking down my shirt. I felt my nipples constrict when he unconsciously licked his lips. My body had begun to move faster than my mind. I stood up and shifted my weight motioning him over and devouring his hard body with my eyes.

"I think I need your help," I said demurely. No, I thought to myself I nee your hands on me!

He wrapped his big strong arms around me and bent us towards the felt. I hoped he couldn't feel my legs shaking in deprived need. Ever so gently, I pushed my butt back into his hips until I felt his cock pressing back against me. His face beside mine, I heard his swift breath. He laced his fingers through mine and took the shot. On the follow through gave me an extra nudge with his hips. I felt the quiver at my center while he lingered behind me.

"Do I get to go again?" I said turning to face him.

"Only if you need my help." He winked.

I looked up through my lashes, "yes you're help at this game would be great." I swayed my hips against him a bit hoping he would know that I did not mean the game of pool.

The server brought us more beers and we finished the game with him wrapped around me making all the plays.

"Let's go have a shot," I suggest and we put the cues away.

"Sure but I'm taking mine off of you"

He took me hand leading me to the bar. I glanced over at Alice and fanned myself. She just beamed at me and nodded, then pointed at Jasper. Yeah I think we will both get lucky tonight.

I settled on the barstool. He centered his big tanned calloused hand on my collarbone and pushed me back. The bartender dropped a lemon wedge in my mouth as Emmett licked my neck. My body lit fire as his tongue swept up the hollow of my throat to transform into little nips and nibbles at the base of my ear. The salt falling across my neck mad me quiver. Emmett slid his manly hand down my curves as he licked me again. I left the shot placed on my chest when the bear of a man expertly straddled me and growled as he plucked the glass from between my breasts. He tossed his head back with just enough force that he thrust his hips into mine. I felt the pooling in my center as he lingered while setting the glass on the bar.

Then like an eclipse, he was over me sucking the lemon between my lips. I stared into honey eyes clouded with lust so I gave him a little thrust of my own. I heard a clink like dog tags and that girly part of me went into over drive. I wrapped my hands around his neck and felt the chain. He didn't even know it yet but I was instantly ready to leave the bar.

He wrapped a strong arm around me and helped me sit up. From the back table we heard clapping and Jasper gave a hoot. I motioned for Alice to call me later, grabbed Sergeant Hottie's hand and headed for the door.

He weaved big fingers through mine. There were no words spoken; there was no need. Our bodies' actions and reaction already did the talking for us. I didn't know where he was leading me and frankly, I didn't care.

We pulled to a stop in front of an apartment building at the back of the complex. He lifted me off the motorcycle then took my hand again. I was so excited I didn't realize we practically ran up three flights of stairs. He shoved the door open. Before I could even glance around, he slammed me up against the door crashing his mouth into mine.

All thoughts flew out of my head. All I could do was feel. We were pressed together from lips to hips. I wrapped my hands around his head cradling it in my neck as he nibbled my ear. I slid on hand across his broad shoulders and down his back. When I felt his firm ass, I pulled him tighter against me. He growled into my mouth. The he grabbed me by the back of my thighs wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bedroom. The friction of his hard cock rubbing against my hot core caused a moan to escape my lips.

He stood me on the floor and shut the door. He crashed his lips into mine walking me backwards toward the bed. No messing around he pulls my shirt and bra together over my head he practically ripped my pants off. , throwing them everywhere.

"You're already wet," he groans when he slipped his fingers between my folds. He kissed me then slid down my body.

He parted my lips and deeply licked me. I stagger down to the bed. He sucked, flicked, nibbled, and blew all over my clit. In between, he would thrust his tongue into me. I was thrashing and pulling myself up the bed in totally ecstasy.

Swiftly he pushed my legs up over my head and plowed his huge dick into me. "You're so tight!" I barely heard. He would pound into me a handful of times then down on me again. I honestly lost count of how often he did that but every time he would penetrate, I felt the fire blaze hotter in my core. When he turned his head and nibbled the inside of my ankle, I was toast. He had pushed m over the edge to an amazing mind racking orgasm.

"Come. Lay with me" His eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
